Swimming For Senpai
by soundsoulryan
Summary: Rin and Haru are dating, something that Nitori is having a hard time accepting. Little does he know that there is SOMEONE who likes him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is another Free! Story because I really am in love with that show. This time its a bit of a less-popular pairing. That's right! Nitori and Seijuuro. I don't know why but I find these two adorable. I actually like Rin x Nitori, but I feel that this would work better. And then of course Rin can be with Haru. And we all know how I feel about those two 3**

**This will be some guy x guy stuff. So if you don't like yaoi then leave.**

**Hope those of you who like this stuff enjoy!**

_Swimming For Senpai_

Aiichiro Nitori liked to admire what he couldn't have.

Rin and Haru's relationship was just another one of those things.

It wasn't like it was a secret that he had a major crush on Rin. Ever since the two met he just really liked him. He was an amazing swimmer and immediately was someone that Nitori looked up to. Eventually, that admiration he felt for Rin grew into attraction. An attraction that killed him.

While Rin was happy to be a friend and mentor to Nitori, Rin didn't like him _that way._ He was dating Haru, and Nitori could see that Haru made him so amazingly happy. And if Rin was happy, then he could be happy for him.

Deep down though, Aiichiro Nitori longed to make someone feel that way. He wanted a boyfriend who would hold him close and whisper cute things in his ear. Someone to adore him. Someone to make him happy when he was sad. Someone to love him.

He figured that he could wait until he finally met that person. He was used to waiting anyway. But Aiichiro Nitori wouldn't be waiting much longer.

Seijuuro Mikoshiba was tall, good looking, and smart. He also happened to be the captain of the Samezuka Academy Swim Team. That in itself was usually enough to be able to get anyone he really wanted. But Seijuuro didn't want just 'anybody.' There was a very special and adorable gray haired first year he had his eyes set on. It was hard liking him though. The way Nitori seemed to drool over Rin upset him. 'Why can't he notice _me _instead of _him_?' He thought to himself.

However, being the captain came with it's perks. He got to study every movement of Nitori's toned body, even if it was from afar. And when you study something for a long period of time, you start to notice patterns. When those patterns are disrupted, you know somethings up. Recently, Seijuuro had noticed some time decreases in Nitori's races. He wondered if maybe the boys thoughts for Rin were taking a toll on his ability to perform in the pool. So one day after practice, he decided it was best to ask him about it.

Seijuuro waited until mostly everyone had left the pool after practice. Nitori usually stayed a bit longer than the others due to the fact he was a bit behind. Seij thought it also might be because he needed time to himself to think. Water was a very relaxing and calming thing when you really looked at it. Seij often found himself sitting in his shower at home for hours lost in thought.

Nitori was just about to dive into the lane closest to Seijuuro when the red haired teen called out, "Hey! Nitori!" The first year stopped his motion on the kickoff platform and turned around. He was slightly surprised to see that it was Seij who had called his name.

After hopping down off the pedestal and pulling his goggles from his face, Nitori walked back over to his captain.

"Yes Seij?" He asked, water still dripping from his chest and hair. Seijuuro silently made a note at how hot Nitori looked like that. But he pushed those thoughts aside for now.

"As captain of this swim team, it's my responsibility to keep track of out times and records. Your recent times have been less and less than your average. Is there a reason for that?" Seij questioned lightly. He didn't want to scare Nitori so bad that he refused to trust him, but he needed to get his information.

"I'm not really sure really. I've got a lot on my mind I guess." Came his reply. 'So that confirms _that_ suspicion.' Seji thought silently.

"Is everything alright? Do you want to talk about it?" The captain asked. Nitori shrugged.

"I don't think you'd understand honestly. Not to be rude or anything!" He added quickly. 'How wrong you are.' Seji thought. Then he decided now was as good a time as ever to play the Rin card.

"Is it about Rin?"

Nitori froze slightly. His eyes darted to Seij and then down to the floor.

"W-What about Rin?" He stuttered nervously. Seij smirked slightly and gave Nitori a serious look.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. I've seen how you stare at him during practice. The way you admire him and everything he does. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has crushes." Seijuuro told him softly. 'Including me.' He thought silently.

Nitori decided that there was no point in faking it any longer. With a heavy sigh and a sad look up at Seij he said, "It's so hard though. Because he and that Haru kid are so in love now that it feels like I'll never have a chance with him. I've never liked anyone as much as I like Rin-Senpai."

Seijuuro decided it was best if they continued this conversation somewhere else. Looking around, there were still a few people left at the pool. He didn't want them happening to walk past the two and overhear something they shouldn't.

"Do you have a while? I've been wanting to talk to you about this. But not here." Seijuuro asked him. Nitori shrugged and nodded.

"Good, follow me then."

Nitori did as was asked and followed the taller teen, falling back a few feet. He wondered why Seij was being so nice to him. It made him...happy, and he wasn't complaining. Maybe this was just what captains do. Or maybe he really cared about him.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a courtyard in the central area of the academy. It was late, and the sun was setting far off in the distance. Practice had been late that day, and that might have played a part in why Seijuuro chose _that day _specifically to talk to Nitori.

The red haired teen took a seat on one of the benches and sighed. Nitori silently sat down next to him. No one said anything for a few minutes. This was basically the time to confess his feelings, but Seijuuro was unsure of what to say. He didn't fear rejection though. If Nitori didn't like him, he didn't like him. But that didn't mean he wasn't hoping he did.

"I think I understand your problem Nitori." He said finally. The gray haired teen looked up in surprise.

"Is it about that girl you like? I think her name is Gou or something like that?" He asked. However, Seijuuro shook his head and smiled sadly.

"No, although that's what a lot of people think. I actually also happen to have a crush on a boy."

Now Nitori was really surprised. He didn't understand why Seij was telling him all this. It made no sense. Unless...

"Who is it Senpai?" He tilted his head curiously. But Seijuuro shook his head.

"Tell you what. If you can get your time back up to where it was, I'll tell you. We can meet back here in one week. If you haven't improved, then I can't tell you. Fair enough?" The idea had struck him while they had been walking. If Nitori really cared about finding out who his crush really was, he would show it in the pool this next week. There was a tournament coming up soon, and this was a good way to kill two birds with one stone.

"I think that's fair. I'll try keeping my mind off Rin-Senpai, okay?" He agreed. Seij smiled down at him and nodded. In that brief moment however, Nitori noticed how the sun reflected perfectly off Seijuuro's golden eyes. He couldn't help but thing how beautiful the older teen was.

"I'm heading back now. Be in your dorm before dark." The red haired captain said as he stood up and began walking off, leaving Nitori all by himself.

He sat alone and thought for a while after that. There was a lot to think about. First came the fact that he wasn't doing so well on the swim team. He needed to make improving his times the number one priority. In the back of his mind though was the opportunity to learn who Seijuuro's crush was. Now, while he never really considered them to be excellent friends, Seij had clearly noticed something had been wrong with him. For whatever reason, Seijuuro cared about him.

Nitori sighed, stood up, and began walking back. There really was too much going on right now. He was trying to focus on swimming but Rin and Seij kept keeping him from doing so. Rin was obviously never going to go out with him. But that wasn't really his fault. He couldn't help who people fell in love with. As for Seij, he wondered why the swim captain was telling him so much. Nitori briefly wondered if the person Seij liked was himself. It might explain why he was so concerned with Nitori improving his time. Of course, that also might have been because he was the captain. Once again, the first year sighed in frustration. There was so much to think about, and he needed a break. A good nights sleep would surely help.

When he opened the door to his room however, Rin wasn't there. There was note on the bottom bunk, however. He picked it up and began reading.

'Nitori! I'm out with Haru tonight. Please don't tell Seijuuro! I'll be back in the morning before school, I promise. Thanks! -Rin'

Nitori sighed in frustration and threw the note away. It was just another reminder that he couldn't be with Rin. Just another way for him to know that his affection wasn't returned. As he drifted off into sleep though, one more confusing thought drifted into his tired mind.

'Maybe I don't need Rin to like me back. Maybe Seijuuro is doing it for him.'

**Well first chapter done. I actually wasn't planning to make this a multi-chaptered piece. But I haven't written an actual story in so long. So I think that's what this is going to be. **

**I'll skim for errors tomorrow. Just wanted to get this out there for now. **

**Please follow and review! They make me so happy!**

**-SSR**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So more of this story. Didn't get very many follows but that doesn't really surprise me considering that this isn't as popular of a pairing. But I don't really care! I love writing this so that's what I'm gonna do. Thanks to anyone who has enjoyed this.**

**Please review or follow or fave if you liked this! It makes me so happy!**

_Swimming For Senpai_

Nitori took one last deep breath, and dove headfirst into the pool. His smaller body cut through the water as he kicked his legs and pumped his arms. Almost as fast as it had started though, it was ending. The wall approached quickly, and he dove down at the perfect distance. His streamline was flawless, something he usually wasn't the best at. After through the water at the turn, he began kicking and pumping his arms in rhythm once more. This continued for four more times until he was in the final stage of his 400 meter swim. Extending his hands and reaching as far as he could, Nitori's fingertips touched the wall. Excitedly he popped his head out of the water and looked over Seijuuro for his time. The captain was holding a stopwatch and beaming at the younger male.

"You improved! By quite a bit in fact. This is your best time ever actually!" Seij told him, only broadening the younger teens smile. Quickly, he jumped out of the pool and looked and looked at his time. He was pleasantly surprised to see he had shaved 5 seconds off his previous trials.

"This is excellent! You're already ready for the tournament!"

"I'm glad you approve Senpai!" Nitori cheered, jumping slightly and pumping his fist in the air. Seijuuro chuckled and handed him his towel and pool bag he kept by the edge of the pool. Nitori began drying off while Seijuuro went off about the upcoming events and meets. He wasn't really listening however. In his mind, he was thinking about how he had fulfilled Seijuuro's request. Now it was time to cash in.

"Hey Senpai. Um, didn't we have an agreement of sorts last week? I kept my end. Every day I worked hard and improved my times. So I believe you have something to tell me."

Seijuuro froze. He honestly wasn't counting on Nitori remembering, but it seemed he was wrong. However, a part of him was itching to tell him, desperate to be honest with the first year about his feelings. With a sigh, he turned around a smiled.

"Yeah sure. Meet me in one hour at my dorm. I'll tell you what you've been waiting for." He promised before turning back and continuing to walk to the locker room. Nitori stopped him though.

"Why can't you tell me here?" He asked, his voice slightly whiny and impatient.

"Because. Go back to your room, get some homework done, maybe shower. Be at my room by 7. I have things to do. See you then." Seij spoke in a slightly irritated tone before jogged off. Nitori was now even more confused. Two seconds ago his captain was perfectly happy and full of praise. Now he was irritated, seemingly due to the mention of their promise. Was who Seij really liked all that embarrassing? Nitori was completely open with him about who _he _liked, why couldn't he do the same for him.

All those thoughts and more were circulating in the young first years head as he walked back to his dorm, alone.

Up in his dorm, Seijuuro Mikoshiba was deep in thought as to how he was going to do this. He had been over this situation a million times in his head, but each time, something seemed wrong. During the week, he had become more and more afraid of rejection. Nitori had become even more amazing and cute and somehow, someway, he found himself liking him more and more each day. The kid was such a hard worker and was obviously motivated to keep up with the more advanced swimmers. And it helped that he looked so cute while he swam.

Leaning back and sighing, he thought of what he would say.

While Seij sat in his dorm, Nitori made his way back to his own. In the mess of thoughts passing through his head, he briefly wondered if Rin would be there. If he was, he would probably talk to him about everything. Maybe he knew a good solution to his problems.

He unlocked the door with his key and stepped inside. The light was already on, and Rin was on his bunk, reading. The shark-toothed teen looked up when Nitori entered.

"Hey." He greeted casually.

Nitori nodded, sighed, and said, "Hi Rin."

"Why so gloomy? Did you fall behind on your times again?" Rin asked as he sat up, looking across at Nitori.

"No. It's about our captain...and you actually." That surprised Rin. What had he done? Then he pieced it together.

"Oh. I assume you mean Haru and I?" Came his response. Nitori nodded, causing Rin to sigh.

"Look Nitori, you need to understand I'm not dating him to hurt you. I just don't have those feelings for you. I'm sorry." He tried to explain as gently as he could.

Nitori only shrugged. "It's just hard I guess. Seeing you with him. Do you think you could try to...notice me more? I mean, I want to be your friend, not just your teammate. And when you walk right past me during swim practice, it sorta makes me think you don't like me at all. Do you understand that?" Rin took a second to think before nodding. Maybe he wasn't the only one at fault.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I haven't in the past. I've had so much on my mind with Haru and the tournaments and school. It's just been hard. But I see now that I probably could be a little nicer to you. So I apologize. I won't ignore you in the future, ok?" He promised before giving the gray haired teen a side hug. For the first time, Nitori smiled up at Rin.

"Now what's up with Seijuuro? You said that it was me _and _him. Is everything alright?" Rin sounded concerned. He thought back to the previous month of practice, and he was beginning to notice that in fact, Seij _had _been acting slightly strange.

"He promised me last week if I improved my times that he would tell me who he likes. I couldn't understand why he thought I would care, but I think I see it now." Nitori started. Rin then motioned for him to finish.

"I think our swim captain likes me, Rin. I really do. And when I first realized that, I couldn't decide if I liked him back. But I think I kindof do." Nitori was ranting and he knew it. But it felt good to get out everything he had wanted to tell him. So who could blame him?

Rin took another moment to reply.

"Has he directly told you this?" He finally asked. Nitori frowned a shook his head.

"I'm going to see him at his dorm in about ten minutes though. I think he's going to tell me then." Was his reply. As he said the words, he looked over at the clock on the wall. It was 6:49, and therefore time to head over.

"I actually need to get going. Like now." Nitori stood up and headed for the door. Rin's commanding voice stopped him.

"Nitori. Good luck, alright?"

The first year nodded and disappeared out into the hall. Rin was left alone again, hoping his roommate wasn't about to be crushed.

Nitori thought a lot, as usual, on his way to Seijuuro's dorm. 'What if it wasn't him? No, it had to be! But what if it wasn't?' His mind constantly went back and forth the whole way. He was practically shaking now. A part of him didn't want to believe that the captain of Samezuka Academy had a crush on him, and a part of him was praying he did.

Before he even knew it, he stood before Seij's door. He knew the captain had a dorm all to himself though, so he knew that it would just be them. Shakily, his hand reached out and knocked three times. Aiichiro Nitori stood back, and waited.

**Made edits. Little more pleased with it now. Hope you all are to!**

**Love you all. **

**-SSR**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: POTENTIAL FINAL CHAPTER! After this, I'll probably do a bunch of fluffy oneshots about all the Free ships. **

**Also apologies for being so late. The end of my quarter is nearing and I've been cramming as usual.**

**Anyways, enjoy please!**

_Swimming With Senpai_

Seconds, maybe minutes passed, inching by slowly for what seemed like eons for Nitori. He wasn't sure what to say, or how to act. The gray haired boy was hoping it all just...came to him. That usually didn't work very well for him.

Suddenly, the door opened. Seijuuro stood behind it, wearing no shirt and a pair of loose gray sweatpants with the ends rolled up.

"Hey." He greeted, a sense of calmness surrounding his words. The truth was, Seijuuro Mikoshiba had never been more freaking nervous than he was at that moment.

"H-Hi senpai!" Nitori tried to match his level of calm, but his stutter made it difficult. There was no telling what was about to happen. If there was one thing that bugged Nitori more than anything, it was uncertainty. The damn feeling seemed to follow him everywhere. Whenever he was with Rin, he was uncertain he was a good enough friend. At swim practice, he was uncertain he was as good as anyone else. But for whatever reason, he always felt the most insecure around Seijuuro, or at least it seemed to be that way as of late. He knew that meant something.

The captain kindly invited Nitori inside and shut the large wooden door behind him. Since Seijuuro was a third year, he got a dorm to himself. It was slightly different than his own. Instead of a bunk bed with minimal room to move around otherwise, Seijuuro had a smaller bed off to the corner. A desk sat at the opposite end with a computer and a spinning chair. Seijuuro currently sat there, casually rocking sideways in it. Nitori timidly sat on the bed and starred at the floor.

"You wanted to talk to me?" The boys tone had phrased the sentence as a question.

"Yeah. I told you if you could improve your times, I'd tell you who I liked. I guess you figured out why it had significance to you?" The taller teen asked. Nitori shrugged mildly in response.

"I have an idea. I'd prefer if you did the talking though. You owe some explanations to me."

Seijuuro nodded.

"I told you I like this person a lot, maybe I'm even in love with them, yes?"

Nitori nodded this time.

"Well, I've liked him since he came here. Which is weird for me because I used to think I was straight, but then, I just met this person. And everything changed." He explained, scooting his chair closer to the bed.

"Yeah, that's how it was with Matsuoka-Senpai and myself." Nitori sighed, looking up at the captain for the first time.

"I think I understand how you feel. You like someone you feel could never like you back, yes?" Asked Seijuuro. The smaller boy nodded.

"That's basically exactly how I feel."

There was a slight pause.

Then Seijuuro scooted even closer and lifted Nitori's chin to look him in the eyes.

"It's you, Nitori. I think I'm in love with you. It's not a joke, I'm not kidding, I'm not making it up." He spoke evenly and quietly, making sure there was no room for doubt in his tone. Nitori's eyes widened, shocked and surprised but yet relieved. Even when he suspected something and was almost sure of it, it was never true until it was said.

"Why me?" The boy whispered back, his voice beginning to shake slightly.

"Because. I think there's a lot of great and amazing things about you, even if you don't see them. You're adorable and sweet. You make a lot of people happy, Rin and myself included. I've never seen someone as motivated to swim and get better as you. Overall Nitori, I've fallen for you. And there's no way I'll ever get up again without your help." Seijuuro replied softly.

There were tears in Nitori's eyes.

"It's ok to cry, Nitori. It is. Let it out." The captain assured him. Nitori did just that. He leaned over onto Seijuuro's shoulder and silently wept in his arms. Everything that had just been said was nicer than anything he had ever heard in his life. Ever. Never before had he felt so secure and safe than right now as he was being held by Seijuuro.

"Please Nitori. I want to date you and protect you. I want to love you. Please go out with me. Please?" He whispered as he held him close, savoring the amazing way he felt right then.

"O-Ok...I-I will..." Nitori sputtered. There were a few loose tears at the corners of his eyes and Seijuuro wiped them away gently with his thumb.

"Stay here tonight please. Don't go." Seijuuro asked. Nitori managed a nod and leaned back in to hug his new boyfriend.

"Nitori. Can I kiss you?"

The two broke away momentarily.

"You'll be my first kiss Senpai..." Nitori said weakly. His body was still shaking from the displays of affection and kindness.

"That makes me happy. And call me Seijuuro or Seij." He replied, smiling encouragingly at the boy.

They closed their eyes.

Slowly leaned in.

And brought their lips together for the first time.

Nitori couldn't explain how he felt. It was like his stomach bubbled up and popped somewhere in his throat, then sputtered back down ever so slowly. His lips moved with uncertainty (as usual for him) and it was slightly awkward at first. Seijuuro had to take the lead as he gently placed his arms behind Nitori's shoulders and brought them closer. The first year needed something to stabilize him and therefore clasped his hands to the sides of his boyfriends arms. A few more seconds lasted before they parted again, a red blush covering each of their faces.

"Wow..." Was all Seij could think to say.

"I really liked that Seijuuro..." Nitori muttered, still blushing and smiling like an idiot.

The two kissed a few more times after that. And then later that night, they got in bed together and cuddled before falling asleep in each others arms. Nitori had never felt more secure than when Seijuuro's strong arms were wrapped around his thinner frame. He knew it was something he planned on getting used to.

Aiichiro Nitori had many insecurities. There were many things he couldn't help. He couldn't have a lot of things he admired all the time. But he knew that together, he and Seijuuro could work together to make things better.

And there really wasn't much more he could want than that.


	4. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the requested epilogue to Swimming For Senpai. I hope you all enjoy this. **

**Since I mostly write fluff, this is basically that. Kinda short. Meh. Just wanted to update and let you all know I'm still here.**

_Swimming With Senpai: Epilogue_

Four months had passed since Aiichiro Nitori had moved in with Seij. The young swimmer wasn't really sure about it at first. However, Seijuuro had kept all his promises. He was sweet, kind, and did his best to make Nitori feel welcome and safe. Also, cuddling most nights and sleeping together didn't hurt either.

With Nitori moved out, Rin found himself with much more space in the rather small dorms. It was also quieter, something Rin didn't mind. It gave him more opportunity to think and get his studies done, something he had been falling behind in. Of course, Nitori and him still talked regularly. They would often hang out on the weekends with their boyfriends together. Not only that, but they saw each other at practice and in class.

They currently were waiting for their boyfriends at a cafe on the outer side of Iwatobi. Seijuuro, Haru, and the rest of their friends were planning on meeting them there soon. The two made small talk until Rin decided to raise the question,

"How's living with Seij been?"

It took Nitori a few seconds to consider his answer. He replied with,

"Fantastic! He's so sweet to me. And nice. And he helps me with all sorts of things and I just love it so much."

Rin chuckled and sipped his coffee.

"Good. I'm glad. Has class been okay? No one bugs you do they?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. Nitori nodded happily.

"I mean, _some _people give me crap for it. But a lot of them think it's cute. Are you out to the school yet?"

Rin shook his head. "Not yet. And nobody would know who Haru is anyway. Unless the swim team heard about it. But I don't really care either way." He took another long sip of his drink and set it back down on the table.

"You know, Nitori. I still sometimes feel bad for how I treated you." Rin suddenly said, causing Nitori to frown slightly. He went to reply but Rin held up a hand.

"I know we had that night where we discussed everything. But I don't feel like that did it justice. I ignored you and yelled at you and probably made you feel really terrible at times. I just want you to know I value as a friend and I'm glad we've been able to be friends despite everything that's happened," He took a breath, "And I hope we can continue to be friends in the future. I've lost friends before and I've been lucky to get them back. I'm not going to risk losing anymore from now on."

Nitori blinked a couple of times and leaned back.

"Rin, I appreciate that. But it's really alright. I don't wanna lose you as a friend either." He replied softly, smiling brightly at his former roommate. Rin simply nodded and finished his coffee, sighing contently as he did.

"Alright. It feels nice to get that off my chest. Anyways, shouldn't they be here yet?" The second year asked impatiently. Almost as soon as he finished the sentence however, the cafe door swung open and the happy, cheery voice of Nagisa could be heard.

"Reeeeeiiii-Chaaaaan~" He sang, grabbing the boy's hand and holding onto it as they walked though the door. Rei looked embarrassed and flattered at the same time. One by one, all of there friends filed in and took seats next to them.

It was a reunion of sorts, but it also felt like more. Neither Rin or Nitori really knew how to describe how it felt to be surrounded by their friends and their boyfriends.

They just knew they never wanted to forget the feeling.

**Trying to power through some major writers block. So I know this is short and probably just mediocre but I wanted to post something before I leave for Japan in two days. I'll let all of you know how it was when I get back.**

**Let me know if this was a cute, good way to wrap up the story. I personally like it. **

**Until next time! **

**-SSR**


End file.
